Aoi No Ether
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Basado en las novelas de macross Frontier y el episodio del mismo nombre. Alto se da cuenta de la importancia de sus sentimientos


**AOI NO ETHER**

**DISCLAIMER:Este fanfiction es una mezcla de los hechos presentados en las light novels de Macross Frontier y lo mostrado en el episodio Número 22 del anime llamado Aoi No Ether. Para los Ranka fans que leen este fic los hechos mostrados aquí no son producto de mi imaginación Alto tomo su decisión en las nombradas Light Novels solo le estoy dando forma a la idea que se presento en mi mente tras leer la light novel número 4 donde Alto pregunta cosas muy importantes a Sheryl.**

**Una vez aclarado este punto para que no reciba ataques que en NINGUNA REALIDAD QUEDO RESUELTO ESTE TRIANGULO Y QUE EL TRIANGULO TODAVIA ESTA ABIERTO, ruego que se informen en fuentes confiables como Macross world fórums o Macross chronicle que los hechos mostrados en este fic son la mezcla de ambas la lectura y el anime.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tras mi plática con la teniente Clang decidí regresar a aquel lugar que me recordaba inevitablemente a un pasado que me negaba a hacer con mi vida lo que yo quisiera y seguir un camino planeado por terceros para mí; sin embargo mi presente y mi futuro estaban en ese lugar. Trate de mantenerme lo más silencioso que pude afuera de la habitación donde mi madre también había perdido la vida y posiblemente ella también partiría tarde o temprano.

Las situaciones que enfrentas en tu vida cotidiana te llevan a cambiar siempre y cuando estés expuesto a una tragedia. Al escuchar la nueva canción y mirarla por las pantallas gigantes de island one me percate que ella también había cambiado y comprendí la conexión que teníamos aun sin conocernos.

"tú y yo provenimos del mismo mundo Alto", esas palabras dichas tan solo unas semanas atrás, ahora parecían tan lejanas. Sheryl ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasaba desde un principio? Yo no siento lastima o compasión por tu persona, se lo difícil que ha sido mantenerte a flote, lo solitaria que es tu vida y lo duro que es vivir actuando como un método de protección ante el mundo que tanto temes que te hiera.

No es tan difícil reconocer las cosas en tu interior, el problema es cuando las personas mal interpretan tu exterior. En este momento tengo que enfrentar una decisión difícil, abandonar mi hogar y a la persona que amo tan solo por cumplir mi sueño de volar o quedarme y luchar por todo lo que conozco y aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo amo y me hacen ser un ente que recibe el nombre de Saotome Alto, no el famoso onnagata, no uno de los pilotos del escuadrón Skull del SMS o el chico grosero, engreído y prepotente que todo mundo cree que soy debido a mi linaje.

Detente fue lo único que mi boca pudo expresar, a pesar de que quería decirte que tus propias palabras me estaban lastimando y que la música no es lo único que te quedaba, yo… es decir…

"honestamente cuando supe lo de mi enfermedad lo primero que pensé fue el no decirte nada".

Al escucharte pronunciar palabras tan tristes decidí entrar y enfrentarte.

No tienes porque sonreírme fingidamente, no tienes porque seguir cantando.

En ese momento tus ojos nublados por las lagrimas me golpearon con una verdad absoluta, me estaba convirtiendo en mi propio padre y ante el temor de perder a la mujer más importante de mi vida, fui egoísta y le pedí que abandonara su sueño.

"tengo miedo y me siento sola"

Jamás pensé que otra persona en este universo pudiera sentir lo que yo vivo día con día. El miedo y la soledad son sombras que se presentan ante mí y solo se evaporan cuando estoy volando, curiosamente a ti te pasa lo mismo cuando estas cantando, ahora entiendo porque siempre lo haces, aun cuando todo esto supera a una chica de 18 años que ha recorrido un largo camino sin tener alguien a su lado.

"Yo estaré contigo" Porque sé que desde aquel día en el Tenkumon Hall, tu estuviste a mi lado, me demostraste lo profesional que eres y lo mucho que significa para ti que escuchen los mensajes que transmite tu voz.

Así que mi promesa Sheryl Nome es estar contigo siempre, no importa que cantando des tu último aliento, por que se que ese valor me inspira a mí para pilotear un messiah y defenderte a toda costa, para que ese último aliento no sea arrebatado por un vajra si no por una hermosa canción.

Desee cambiar todas esas lágrimas derramadas por la promesa de un futuro juntos, así que decidí pactarlo con un beso.

Al separar mis labios de los tuyos me percate que estabas utilizando un kimono de mi madre, el mismo que ella uso el día que tomaron aquella foto que aún adorna esa habitación. Mi concepto de perfección y estética se vieron reflejados en ese momento en la persona que estaba sobre aquel futón con los ojos cerrados.

Mis manos temblorosas comenzaron a quitar lo que estaba entre ambos.

Cuando todo termino, la única cosa que rondaba mi cabeza era

Me alegro que vistiera un kimono. Solo eso. Si Sheryl hubiera vestido ropas occidentales el problema no hubiera sido desvestirla o no, el verdadero problema consistía en que no hubiera podido desabrochar un solo botón.

Por primera vez agradecí todas esas lecciones como la forma de quitarle el kimono a una chica.

Una mano en mi mejilla me trajo de regreso a la realidad.

¿En qué piensas?

Este... bueno... me preguntaba… si yo… estuve bien o no…

To…tonto Como voy a saberlo si no tengo con quien compararte ¡tonto! ¡Estúpido!

Yo lo siento

Mereces un castigo…solo por eso tendrás que pasar la noche a mi lado.


End file.
